


Cunning Stunts

by The_Twister



Series: Stray Stories [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Cunning stunts have been introduced to the crew but Michael sees something. It makes his stomach turn to the thought and he tries to stop it but no one is listening.





	Cunning Stunts

Michael hadn't been sure of anything from the start. Everyone has been excited for days though. Gavin was bouncing off the ways in a way that Michael wasn't used to. He wanted to shoot the other in the head but he knew the consequences of that. But once they got the notice from the big company about these new races then he was wary.

Upside was that you could enter for free but the downside; which was in small print, is that you could die in a fiery death. Of course, everything about the situation was too good to be true. But everyone read the big letters of free and not the fine print. No one could see that these races could end in your death.

He glanced at Gavin who was speaking to Jeremy about upgrading his car for the race. He’d possibly buy a new car and it'd be a super car. Gavin's first supercar to be exact. 

Everyone was so cheery about it but Michael wasn't. He knew the outcome of your race if you even made one slip up and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. It was going to be pure hell and he was sure they'd be able to hear each other die.

* * *

Michael had tried to warn the others a couple days before the race. Tried to convince them not to race because then they'd all be safe. Then none of them would die but no one listened.

“You think you know everything. Don't you Michael? The race won't be that way!” Jack had just laughed it off. She was fixing her makeup as she was going to go on a date with Ryan. Michael had chose to speak with her then because he thought she'd listen. He had been wrong.

Michael left the woman to go to another one of the crew. Matt had been sitting on the couch most of the day with Mica just playing some racing game. Of course that was happening. The two were getting themselves hyped for the real day. The day they'd die.

Michael sat by them and began to explain what he KNEW was going to happen. How there was chance that none of them or all of them could die in this race. 

“That's bullshit.” Matt laughed. “The flier doesn't state anything about dying!” Matt explained as he paused the game. He brought a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and showed it to Michael. “See, there's nothing there!” Matt provided his proof and it was concrete.

Michael looked it over and saw no fine print of: you will die. Had he just imagined it then? No, it had clearly been there. He just wasn't sure who's flier actually had the words on it though so he could prove it. “I'll get my proof, Matt. And when I do then I’ll show you both.” Michael stated as he stood up.

Mica scoffed. “Yeah? Good luck with that,” She told him. 

“Hey! Did you unpause it?!” Matt exclaimed and Michael left the two in their chaos.

Someone's flier had that warning. He just wasn't sure whose but he knew he had seen it.

* * *

 

It was just a day before the race now. Michael hadn't found his concrete proof and only Ryan, Geoff and Gavin were at the hideout. He had settled onto the couch after a while since he knew he wouldn't be able to convince anyone not to race. He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Then I'll just have to race too,” Michael grumbled. He had opted out of it from the beginning. He'd rather live then fucking die. Dying wasn't on his bucket list. Staying alive and getting into Lindsay’s pants was on the bucket list though.

“You're racing, Michael?” Ryan asked as he sat down by him. “Thought you wouldn't because of how dangerous it's going to be.” Ryan stated calmly and Michael stared at him.

“You knew this whole time? But didn't do a goddamn thing to convince anyone to not do it?!” Michael snapped. He couldn't help it. Everyone was content on dying it seemed or they just didn't fucking know.

“Why? No one would believe you. Geoff had the copy with the warning on it. I had briefly glanced at it before you snatched it out of Geoff's hand. I believe you were reading the fine print, correct?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded. “I had briefly seen it. I thought I had misread it until I saw the look on your face. I thought about not participating also but I'm sure the big guys would be infuriated with us. All of us need to do this Michael. We all have to race. Because if we don't then we'll go to jail.” Ryan explained.

“Wait, what? Why the fuck would we go to jail if we didn't participate? That's fucking dumb!” Michael snapped and Ryan put a hand up to silence him.

“You can think that all you want but it won't change a thing. We are all going to race and we will all possibly die. There is nothing we can do about it because we are just a bunch of criminals, Michael. They don't give a shit about us.” Ryan pointed out and Michael pursed his lips.

“You're right but fuck. These guys are fucked up.” Michael sighed.

“I agree with you a hundred percent, Michael. But there is nothing we can do. But remember how we all race?” Ryan asked and Michael went wide eyed.

Michael has almost forgotten their driving styles. He looked around and spotted Gavin speaking with Trevor and Lindsay who had just walked in. Shit. Everyone was in this race and he knew how Gavin drove. It was going to be a shit show.

“Wait, Lindsay doesn't have to race does she?” Michael asked and Ryan frowned.

“I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense.” Ryan told him as he frowned. “She hasn't been in the crew long enough and she just barely got out of her own single jobs.” He said. “She should be fine.” He added.

Michael pursed his lips but nodded to the other. Hopefully they didn't see Lindsay there tomorrow at the race. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too much of a shit show that he thought it’d be.

* * *

 

Racing days; they were supposed to be exciting, hell maybe even mellow and happy. Everyone is supposed to feel pumped as they rev their cars at the starting line. High fiving each other and pats on the backs would be given. 

But this race was different.

They had been airlifted up high into the sky onto a track. One by one they'd go and each person that'd go then the next one would be even more nervous.

So, this one race didn't feel right. Everyone was on edge before the race started and the ones who had been excited that morning were now throwing up over the edge of the course.

But one thing Michael knew was that nothing was okay. Nothing would be going their way that day. It'd all be based on luck and he hoped people could survive. He wasn't getting his hopes up though.

Gavin was wringing his hands together. 

Jeremy had decided to spot Matt as he threw up over the side.

Mica was freaking out along with Jack as Ryan tried to calm them both down.

Geoff was off by his car. Unconsciously rubbing wax onto the surface.

“Well, we're going to die aren't we?” Trevor spoke up from beside Michael who sighed. “This race track is high up. If any of us fall off then kaboom!” Trevor laughed nervously then looked down.

“Nothing we can do about it now, Trev. We just have to face what is coming to us.” Michael stated and heard the other sob. “Hey, remember you also chose this for yourself buddy. You opted to compete in these races.” Michael pointed out.

Trevor couldn't help but cry more at what Michael had said. “It's not like I knew what kind of race this would be!! I thought it'd be normal not crazy like it actually is!!!” Trevor cried out and he went over to his car.

Michael sighed and he looked behind himself. The track was a straight down fierce angle that looked way too skinny. He looked at all the fat cars and wondered how'd this race would be possible. It probably wasn't possible but there was always one way to find out.

* * *

 

It hadn't been that long for everyone to get settled into their cars. Headsets had been given out to make sure there was clear communication between all of them and all Michael could hear were sobs.

“R-Ryan, how are we going to complete this race? I don’t want to die. I.. I should have opted out.” Jack’s cries were hysterical and the loudest. 

Ryan’s voice cut in with a firm clearing of his throat. “Listen, race your best like always baby. Try and survive so that you won’t feel like shit if you don’t survive. Hell, everyone race their best. I know you can all hear me over your sniffling. Fucking suck it up and try to stay alive.” Ryan hissed.

Michael gripped his steering wheel then frowned as he heard something he didn’t want to. A constant sound of meowing. 

“Linds, are you here?” Michael’s voice cracked as he asked.

“Ayup!” Lindsay’s voice bounced onto the comm system and everything then everyone went quiet. 

“Why? You were supposed to stay behind!” Michael hissed as his vision got blurry.

“I’m the last one they had to shuttle up here. It’s really pretty, Michael.” Lindsay told him as her voice went soft. “Don’t worry I’ll try my hardest in this race, Michael.” Michael could hear the smile in her voice then the cat noise went off again. “Just know I love you.” Lindsay spoke after the noise ended and a whistled sounded for their attention.

A man in a cargo bob with a sparkly suit on spoke into a megaphone. “RACERS! THIS RACE IS ONE LAP. WHOEVER REACHES THE BOTTOM IN ONE PIECE AND CAN SURVIVE WILL WIN. BUT IF YOU CRASH THEN YOU’RE DEAD. PROXIMITY MINES ARE PLACED IN THE OUT OF BOUNDS AREAS. YOU’LL BE DEAD NO MATTER WHAT.”

Murmurs hummed into Michael’s ear as the rules were explained. All pure bullshit but they couldn’t go against it. Everyone was already in it if they liked it or not.

The man continued on. “FIRST PRIZE GETS A MILLION DOLLARS WHILE EVERYONE AFTER THAT GETS VARYING MONEY AMOUNTS.” 

Michael gripped the steering wheel of his car then he removed them to rub them against his jeans. Maybe everyone will live, hopefully.

The man said more things about the race but Michael had drowned things out. He looked in his rear view mirror to see Lindsay’s shitty car in the line up and it made his whole world stop. He knew he’d be distracted with things. He knew that his mind would constantly be on her throughout this race but he didn’t care. He swallowed and gripped the steering wheel again as he closed his eyes. 

All the good times that was spent with the crew flashed before Michael but he didn’t reminisce long. He opened his eyes once the race counter began to countdown to start and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Engines revved around Michael and he pressed on his gas pedal as they stayed stationary but he felt dread fill him. The horn blared for the start of the race and immediately someone rammed him from behind. Michael cursed as he rubbed his forehead from the impact.

Cars sped past him and so did Lindsay. He pressed on his gas making his wheels spin in the back and he started the descend. He saw the first accident almost immediately. A high pitched scream sounded on the comm and then he felt the explosion shake the whole ground while he sped past.

“Bloody hell!” 

Michael heard Gavin and blinked. “You’re still alive Gav?!” Michael shouted and got a squawk into the comm as a response.

“Who died then?” Jack’s voice filtered in this time.

“I think it was Mica.” Lindsay added in. “The track isn’t getting easier!” 

Michael zoomed past Matt and Jeremy but looked ahead and dreaded the descent. It was windy as fuck and he had barely gotten good at curves.

“Holy shit!” Trevor yelled then the comm system went fuzzy as Michael heard the explosion. 

“Why is this shit like this?!” Jeremy yelled into the headset and Michael winced.

“I love you all and you’re all great fucking crew members....” Geoff’s voice was soft as he spoke but everyone heard him clearly. “Everyone do their fucking best,” Geoff added.

Michael felt his heart breaking piece by piece. He still heard that fucking constant meowing from Lindsay which kept him grounded.

“Fuck!” Matt had cut in and the comm system went fuzzy. There was no explosion after though and Michael got confused.

“W-We lost Matt! He fell off the edge!” Jeremy announced as his voice trembled. 

Michael swallowed down his bile and swore to the taste.

“This course is way too hard!” Gavin cut in and Michael looked in his rear view just in time to see him go off the edge.

Gavin screamed and so did Michael then the screaming from Gavin stopped.

“Fuck!” Geoff hissed as the race continued.

“Well, one of our main guys is gone. We just gotta pray then,” Ryan’s voice cut into their headsets.

Michael took a deep breath as he sped up and passed Ryan then Geoff. He saw Jack ahead and smiled some. Maybe he won’t see anyone else fucking die but he was sure he was wrong.

More turns and jumps then he heard it.

“Oh shit!” Lindsay shouted and Michael looked in his rear view just in time to see her go off the side of the track. He cursed a long string of obscenities as he continued on racing.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Geoff screamed then the comm system went quiet again.

“I see the end!!!” Jack shouted and Michael looked ahead through his tears to see the end too.

“Holy fuck! Everyone survive please!!” Jeremy begged as they continued on racing. They had lost so many people today and Michael was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle one more.

Jack finished with a shout and saw she was on the ground finally. She had pulled over when the man in the sparkly suit smiled at her then looked at the track.

Jack looked behind her to see Michael finish but he hadn't celebrated. Instead she saw him get really angry as he climbed out of his car. “You fucking cocksucker!” Michael yelled as he went up to the man in the sparkly suit and grabbed him by his collar. “I'll fucking kill you all!!!” He screamed and all the man did was laugh.

“You can try, you scum, but you won't succeed,” the man hissed.

Michael growled then threw the man to the ground. 

“It's not worth it, Michael.” Ryan cut in as he walked over to the two of them. Jeremy was walking behind Ryan with a wide grin.

“You know over half of us may have died but at least we survived!!!” Jeremy shouted and Michael threw him a glare. Jeremy frowned to that but then stood beside Michael who was clearly seething.

“Such a bad time to be happy, Jeremy...” Jack muttered and Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. “Michael is pissed.” She added.

Ryan put his hand on Michael’s shoulder to try and lead him away but Michael swatted him off. “Michael!” Ryan said sternly. “We can’t do this right now. You shouldn’t be considering doing anything to this man right now unless you’d like to go to jail right fucking now.” Ryan warned and saw Michael tense.

Michael balled his hands up then released the anger in him with a long breath out. “You’re so fucking lucky!” Michael hissed to the man on the ground. He wanted to murder him and he wanted to see his brains splattered on the ground but they had more important matters to attend to. Like how were they going to come back from something like that.

Michael looked up to Ryan who looked back at him and smirked. “Don’t worry about things here Michael. I got it under control.” Ryan assured him. Michael heard the laughing from the man get cut short when Ryan stepped forward. Michael looked at Jack who had turned around already and wasn’t looking back.

“We have a crew to rebuild... Let’s go lads.” Jack ushered them to follow her without looking back. “And we’ll make it bigger, badder and better. So, we can kill those motherfuckers for good next time.” Jack growled as they all climbed into Jack’s car. Her car was the least beat up and was in the best condition.

“Jack...” They had to be miles away from the bottom of  Mount Chiliad by now and that’s when Jeremy spoke. He saw Jack grip the steering wheel as all they heard before leaving were Ryan’s maniacal laughing and explosions. 

“I’m fine boys... Just fine...” Her voice cracked at the end and Michael looked out the window from his seat in the back. None of this was fine. No one was fine in that car. The only thing Michael knew for sure was that revenge was needed and he’d get it even if he had to die for it. Even if they had lost him too then they could rebuild around Jeremy and Jack. He went to go unlock the door but Jack pressed a button and glared at him through the rear view.

“We are doing this the right fucking way Michael. So stay put and help us. I promise it will be worth your time.” Jack assured him as she sped up.

Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He doubted that but he didn’t question her. Jack happened to know what was best for the crew and if she promised something then she kept those promises. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on whim and I didn't really have an ending for it. Love ya'll. Have this.


End file.
